Ready Set Play
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: A playlist of one shots rated K-M. All inspired by the music I listen to on a day to day basis. Most are Dotty pairing but I will have a general one or two thrown in there as well.
1. Turn around

_Okay so I know a few of these are already floating around out there but its something I have been waiting a long time to do. I put it off for months because I wanted to start a new year with a a wave of new stories. Obviously Dominican Darkness is going to be one of my biggest this year but as I'm taking a break for a bit from that series I wanted to take the time and just get creative with my writing again. I thought this was the perfect way because I love music and i've had some of these stories just sitting in the back ofmy mind for along time. But I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Look around, don't you feel something missing?_

_I'm the one you promised you would love,_

_But you got ahead so far away_

_While I'm holding on, please turn around._

_I see you but I don't feel you_

_Can't get your attention to save my love_

_Look back and see me now_

_Don't let me down, please turn around._

_**Turn around**__- Samantha Jade_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I watched him from where I sat on the hood of my car. We were at the races and as usual he'd won and was being congratulated by everyone. I sighed softly as I watched him. Before all the races and the parties he was different, he was just Dom. My Dom. My sweet loving caring boyfriend. Now as I watched him snake his arms around the waists of two blondes I realised he wasn't that person anymore. He was Dom king of the streets, able to get any woman he wanted to bed him. Your typical cocky bad boy that made all the skanks swoon and swarm despite knowing he was taken.

As I watched him I silently begged him to turn around and see me waiting for him but as usual he didn't. He was too busy laughing at something Hector said. I was losing him and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I had tried, I had tried so hard to find a way to get his attention and for a small short time it had worked but then the more races he won the more time he spent elsewhere without. It was then I realised we were drifting apart and there was nothing I could salvage what we had because his heart was just no longer in it. He was living a life without me.

He was moving further forward and I was stuck, frozen in time and being left behind with the chances of losing him climbing higher every day. I knew it was only a matter of time but I was still acting like that silly naïve fifteen year old that waited years for him to noticed me. But here I was at nineteen and still hoping he would suddenly turn around and realise I was still here waiting on him. For how much longer I didn't know but I knew I couldn't do this forever.

"_I love you Let." He whispered and I smiled softly placing a kiss on his lips._

"_I love you too Dom."_

"_I mean it baby… I'll love and protect you always. I'm yours."_

"Yeah… sure you do." I whispered sadly as I recalled his words from two years previous.

"Hey Let." I smiled as he jogged towards me my heart fluttering at his appearance.

"Hey you did great baby." I said meaning every word.

"Doubting my skills Let?" He laughed and I felt my smile drop a little.

"Never baby you know that." I said softly and he grinned.

"Listen Hector's holding a party so I'm going to head there for a couple of hours. Don't wait up okay?" My smile completely dropped at his words and before I had a chance to say anything he kissed my cheek and started walking away. In that moment I'd never felt so lonely in my entire life. What was I doing? What was he doing?

As if he'd read my previous thoughts he proved once again everything else had his time and attention except us. I sighed and watched yet another girl latch onto him and he didn't push her off. I turned my head away sadly wondering what had gone so wrong? Did he feel anything for me anymore?

Leaving the races I headed for home not caring to tell anyone I had left. Would anyone seriously care anyway?

* * *

It was early in the morning when I felt him enter the bed and I pretended to be asleep but in the end it got too much and I looked up at him.

"Sorry Let didn't mean to wake you." He said smiling slightly and I gave him a small smile back.

"That's okay."

"Go back to sleep baby." He said as his arms wrapped around me but the gesture was empty. I felt nothing from him and the realization broke my heart but I managed to stay strong. I stayed until he fell asleep before I moved out of his arms and out of the bed. I stood there watching him for a moment before I turned away and walked out the door. I padded softly down the hall and to the spare room, my old room. We'd offered the room to Jesse or Leon plenty of times but neither wanted it saying they were fine with sharing the basement. Now I was thankful for it.

I turned down the covers and got in realizing just how big the bed felt. I sighed and lay down knowing I wouldn't go back to sleep but I couldn't lie next to Dom knowing he didn't feel anything for me anymore. I'd wait till morning when he dragged himself out of bed before I spoke to him. If he wasn't going to end it then I had to. I couldn't do this, I couldn't stand there and watch him walk away day after day putting more space between us. I couldn't save us.

I looked around the room. I knew come morning I couldn't stay here either I'd have to leave. As the thought hit me I sighed throwing the covers off me and getting up yet again. I remade the bed and padded back to Dom's room. He was a heavy sleeper so I knew me making any noise wouldn't affect him. I grabbed three duffle bags out and started packing my things. It took me till morning but I was thankful everyone was still asleep when I went and placed them in my boot. Walking back inside I went and had a shower getting dressed in the set of clothes I had put aside. I waited in the kitchen and said a quiet morning to Mia as she came down offering to make me breakfast. I declined telling her I wasn't hungry and she looked at me weirdly.

"You sure?" She asked double checking and I nodded.

"Okay… well let me know if you change your mind. Can you go grab Dom and Vince up while I get the other two?" I nodded and started up the stairs choosing Vince first. He took a while but the bribe of coffee and bacon had him up in no time. I quietly made my way to Dom's and woke him up.

"Morning." He said sleepily offering me a small smile but I didn't smile back.

"Breakfasts ready." I said simply and he nodded but he looked confused.

"Thanks… Did you tidy up?" He asked looking around the room.

"In a sense." I said quietly. He was sitting up in bed as I stood beside it and he looked at me trying to read what I thinking.

"What do you mean in a sense?"

"I can't do this anymore." I said quietly and he just stared at me not moving.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked looking alarmed and I looked right back at him sadly.

"You don't love me anymore." I whispered almost silently and his eyes widened.

"Of course I do. How could you say that? I do love you Letty…"

"Not the way you used to. Deep down you know it's true." I interrupted and he didn't say anything.

"You're really ending this." He stated rather then asked and I nodded.

"I don't know what happened Dom but one day I just looked beside me and you weren't there anymore… you were ten paces in front and there was nothing I could do to bring you back. No matter how much I tried."

"I thought everything was okay with us. You were my world Letty. I guess I just realised too late…. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said honestly and I nodded.

"Yeah me too." I said moving backwards.

"So I take it you moved your things back to the other room?" I pursed my lips and shook my head lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Letty…" He whispered and I looked to the window and he followed my gaze.

"You're leaving?" He asked shocked and I nodded.

"I don't understand just because we're not together doesn't mean you have to go."

"Yes I do. I can't be here." I whispered looking at him as I tried not to cry. That wasn't who I was.

"Let please." He said quietly looking sadly at me. It was nearly too much. I heard the emptiness behind his words. He was begging because that would be a normal reaction not because he wanted it.

"Dom I can't stay. You may not love me but I still love you. I can't stay here and pretend to be okay." I said turning away. He didn't say anything and I was about to leave when he spoke again.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Now." I whispered and he looked at me in shock.

"Now? Letty please just give it a couple of days. We can give it a try. I don't want to lose you completely."

"I need to go." He looked so sad but I knew what it was now. It was because he was losing a friend not someone he loved. He paused but nodded once more slowly after a beat moving to get up.

"I'll be down in a minute." I didn't answer him I just left and started downstairs. I heard the voices in the kitchen and I tossed over the idea whether or not to say goodbye. Eventually though it won out. They were family.

"You sure you don't want any?" Mia checked again as I walked in and I shook my head as I played with my keys. I had already taken my car key off but the rest were for the house and the shops.

"You okay Let?" Leon asked and I gave him a sad smile.

"Fine." I heard movement behind me and I turned seeing Dom. He looked at me sadly but again not in the way a lover would if the person they loved was leaving. It broke my heart so I refused to meet his eyes.

"Here." I said quietly handing over the set of keys aware that the talking had suddenly stopped. He hesitated in taking them but eventually he held his hand out and I dropped them in his palm.

"Stay." He said once more quietly and I shook my head. If wantedme to stay I'd stay but he had to mean it and right now he didn't. It hurt.

"I can't."

"You're still family. As far as I'm concerned you're always welcome here, it's your house too." He said quietly and I heard a clatter of something dropping behind me followed by a gasp.

"Yeah sure." I said tapping my hand against my jeans looking away from him completely as I turned and gave everyone else a small sad smile before leaving. The stunned looks on their faces said it all, they hadn't seen this coming. As I walked through the house to the front door I heard a low rumble of voices but I couldn't make anything out. I paused with my hand on the door taking one last hopeful look behind me but as usual his back was turned towards me and I nodded silently. It concreted my decision to leave. I let out a shaky sigh as I opened the door quickly walking out as I shut it behind me softly and walking down the steps to my car.

He didn't want to save us.

* * *

_R&R_

_Sorry for such a sad story but I really felt it and went with the flow. But you all know I'm a dotty follower through and through._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Read all about it

_The below lyrics inspired me for this story not so much the song as a whole._

* * *

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it, read all about it, oh_

**Read all about it_-_**_Professor Green Ft. Emeli Sande_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Phase one complete." I heard over the radio.

"Phase two complete." This time a different voice came over the radio. I waited crouched in my spot for the next voice to come across but after a few minutes ticked by nothing happened. I couldn't act on until all the other phases were done.

"Vipe you there man?" I asked quietly over the radio but all I heard back was static. I sighed feeling that something must have gone wrong and just when I was about to back out and retreat the static broke and a voice came through.

"Phase three complete." I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Phase four complete." Taking a deep breath I turned my radio down and started creeping towards the tank I was about to hijack.

'_Please don't fail this, please don't fail this.'_ I started the mantra in my head. I kept one hand on my pistol that I concealed I had been crouching here for over an hour and no guards had done a patrol. I just had to risk it.

"Kat get out of there. Incoming guards." I froze just as I placed my hand on the tank. We used code names while in the field so when my code name across the radio I knew I was in trouble.

"Kat they're closing in fast get out of there now." I quickly made a mad dash for the bushes aware that there was a shout behind me and the running of footsteps. I ducked out of the light that was being shone through the trees and quickly made a bolt for my car that was on the other side of these trees. A bullet whizzed past my head and I swore ducking as I threw myself into the car and drove off in a mad dash.

"Kat what's your status?"

"Phase five incomplete." I spoke as I drove madly through the back streets. When I reached the main rode I slowed but kept an eye on the cars behind me making sure I wasn't being followed.

I climbed dejectedly out of my car as I arrived at the warehouse. The rest of the team was already there and waiting.

"You okay?" I nodded and Christophe or Vipe as he was known on the field.

"I'm okay." I spoke quietly and he patted me on the shoulder knowing I was annoyed for not being able to complete my mission.

"We'll have another chance to try."

"The boss is getting restless. This needed to be done tonight." I sighed turning away as I went to turn in for the night.

"Let." I turned and gave Leon a small smile.

"Sorry Le, I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"I know, I'm just tagging along to keep you company." He said placing an arm around my shoulders. I smiled in thanks and he smiled back as we headed to our 'room' at the back of the warehouse. It was in one of the back corners with sheets hanging around the small space for privacy much like everyone else's.

"You're thinking about them again aren't you." He stated as we curled up together. It was a completely innocent, a brother/ sister relationship. We were just there for one another.

"When do I ever stop?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry we haven't managed to find them yet." Leon said sadly and I knew he missed them as much as I did.

"It's not your fault Le." I said quietly.

"I'm running out of ideas of where to look." I sighed and huddled closer to Leon as the cold started to creep in.

"Yeah me too."

"We'll find them one day Let."

"Yeah I know. I'm just worried it might be too late." I confided.

"When this job is over and we get the money we'll be able to look for them again. We'll find them I promise."

"I know." I said quietly before I closed my eyes and shut the rest of the world out for the night.

* * *

I smiled slightly at Leon as he passed me while I cleaned my gun. It had been a week since the incident and in less than an hour we were about to give the job another shot. This time we were working in pairs. One for look out while the other did the job. Seeing as we got sprung the last time we knew the place was going to be crawling with guards.

"Letty you better see this." Ryan spoke as he stared down at the paper in his hands. I frowned as I put my gun back together tucking it in my waist band of my jeans. I walked over to where everyone was gathered.

'_What was going on?'_ I wondered but as I got closer I knew. There it was in black and white on the nation's paper, my name in big letters with the wanted sign over my picture. I'd been caught on tape and I hadn't even realised it at the time. After the initial shock had worn off I wanted to jump and shout for joy but I couldn't because no one knew about Dom other then Leon. It would look like I did it on purpose and that wasn't the case. It had been a welcomemistake.

I settled to slump, they assumed it was in fear but that was far from the truth. It was in relief knowing that after all this time the truth was finally out there. The world was about to find out that Leticia Ortiz wasn't dead and buried six feet under in the states but here in Berlin. A thought struck me and I bit my lip as I turned to Chris. He was the leader and I dreaded hearing what I was sure the boss had said. I was waiting for my death warrant. I knew none of these guys had the guts too; they would let me go and tell the boss they had done the deed and disposed of the evidence. I would be 'dead' once again.

"The boss is pissed." Chris said quietly avoiding my eye and I nodded knowing it was as I first thought.

"He's ordered me to be killed, hasn't he?" I asked softly and Chris nodded once.

"I managed to talk him out out of it. Just. He's agreed to give you one last chance but if you fail this time… run. We won't do it Letty, we'll stage it if we have to but I won't kill you. Both of you just run." I nodded in thanks and everyone left me with the paper. I stared silently knowing that Leon was still standing by my side.

"For so long I prayed this would come out and now it has." I whispered in relief and he gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Do you think they'll see it?" He whispered and I swallowed and shrugged.

"I don't know… It's only Germany's news but I hope so." I said hopefully.

"Dom will tear Berlin apart when he finds out."

"If... if he still cares." I whispered and Leon made a noise of annoyance at my thought.

"Dom would tear the world apart for you, he loved you more then anything. Its going to take more then a year to get over you." He spoke and I knew he was right.

"Is it wrong to hope they put this in more than just Germany's paper? I don't care if I bounce to the top of the wanted list over this, I need him to know." I said trying to control the sobs that wanted to wrack my frail body.

"No. They will…knowing the states they will. They'll be sending out a search party to bring you in. I guarantee by tomorrow morning every country will be reading this."

"I hope so, I can't do this anymore." I said quietly feeling older then I was suddenly.

"You just got to hold on a little longer Letty. He'll come, I know he will."

* * *

_Hmmm didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to but I hope it's still okay._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Small bump

_A Dotty pregnancy loosely based on Ed Sheeran's song small bump. Just a one shot but think of a happy ending not a sad one like the song._

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_

_Small bump- Ed Sheeran_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"You okay?" I asked Letty as I put an arm around her waist. She looked pale and worried but she shrugged me off. I had noticed a while ago she was distant but lately she didn't like being touched and it worried me.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well." She voiced as she walked into the kitchen. I frowned but followed her in seeing everyone already eating breakfast.

"Putting on even more weight there Letty." Vince teased and I sent him a warning look as Letty glared angrily at him. He'd been doing this for about a week and Letty was really starting to get bothered by it. In fact so was I, I was worried she was taking his words too serious. I'd have to have a word with him and get him to quit the teasing. It wasn't doing anyone any good.

"Vince shut the fuck up before I make you." She snapped loudly making everyone at the table jump.

"Whoa… sorry Let. Come on girl I'm just teasing." He said apologetically as Letty stormed out of the room.

"Vince just cut it out yeah, she's really starting to get upset about it. So what if she's gained a bit of weight, it doesn't worry me any. She looks better with the weight on then she did with it off anyway so please don't make a big deal out of it anymore." I said quietly and he nodded backing off.

"Sorry man, I wasn't being cruel. I agree with you she looks better but you know what we're like. We bait each other."

"Yeah I know just not about the weight yeah?" He nodded and apologized again.

"Letty okay man?" Leon asked me and I threw a worried look at the ceiling as I heard a door slam.

"I have no idea. She won't speak to me." I sighed.

"Maybe Mia can get it out of her." Jesse hinted and I shrugged thinking it might be worth a try.

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

_At the garage_

I searched through the papers on the desk looking for the piece of paper with a client's number on it.

"Let?" I called out and it took a few minutes before she came in.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly and I looked over her once confused as to why she was wearing baggy coveralls when she usually wore tight revealing clothing. I had meant what I said to Vince she looked better with the small bit of weight she had put on. Her breasts had definitely increased in size and I was hanging to touch them but any time I got close lately she pulled away with an excuse. I put it down to self-esteem issues with her new weight but I had yet to think of a way to make her feel comfortable about it without actually bringing the word weight into the conversation.

"Um… have you seen the Jacobsen number?" I asked turning my eyes away from her figure.

"Yeah it's in my wallet. Vince asked me to hold onto it because he knew you'd lose it." She said smiling slightly as I glared playfully at her.

"You know it's true." She said and I just grinned as I opened the top draw to the desk where our wallets were residing. She was flicking through a stack of paper work as I opened her wallet. I found the number easily enough but another square object caught my eye. I frowned wondering what it was as I picked it up.

"Hey can we- What are you looking at?" She asked quickly as I looked up at her in surprise as she reached for the small photo in my hand but I pulled it out of her reach gazing properly at the small black and white picture again. My breath caught as I stared at it. It was an ultrasound picture.

"That's nothing." She tried as she tried again to reach for it but I held it out of her reach again.

"It doesn't look like nothing." I whispered as I met her eyes as she grabbed it off me.

"You weren't meant to see that." She whispered she shoved it in her pocket. Frowning I walked around the desk and stood in front of her.

"That's an ultrasound picture." I said quietly.

"Yeah." She sighed running a hand through her hair looking anywhere but me.

"Of a baby." I said quietly again watching as she shifted at the word.

"Yeah." I watched as she inched back slightly and I grabbed her hips gently making it so she couldn't walk away.

"Ours?" I asked shocked and she refused to meet my eyes still. Raising one hand to her face I tilted her head up and stared down at her.

"Is it?" I asked breathless and she gave a small nod before she pulled her face away and I let my hands drop stunned.

I stared at her stunned at the information I had just learnt before my eyes flickered to her stomach under the baggy coveralls. The weight gain suddenly made sense and her breasts, not to mention the few times she had been sick lately. How had I not seen that? Why hadn't she told me?

"Dom say something." I blinked at her still stunned by the news.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I managed to say as I reached for her carefully.

"I didn't know how to tell you… I didn't know what to do. I was going to tell you soon I was running out of…options." She said cryptically but I understood. My hand slid into her pocket and took the picture back as I looked at it properly.

"Options…How long have you known?" I asked suddenly and she looked away.

"A while." I frowned and turned her back to me.

"How long's a while?" I asked carefully and she sighed.

"Two and a half months." She whispered and I looked at her shocked.

"Letty why haven't you told me? You shouldn't have been working." I scolded.

"I can still work Dom…I just… I was scared how you were going to react. This wasn't planned I was going to just… deal with it… but I couldn't." She confessed and I shook my head at her.

"Letty I'm not mad. Not about the baby at least…I'm mad you refused to tell me and put yourself in danger by working like normal. You should have told me, we would have worked this out together." I said as I cupped her face placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just we'd never talked about kids, not properly at least. I didn't want you to out." I frowned at her.

"Letty I wouldn't ever walk out on you. Yes it's not planned but I'm okay with this… question is are you?"

"I'm feeling a little better." She mumbled and I smiled as I placed a kiss on her lips. My fingers went the buttons on her coveralls and I started undoing them as I kissed her slowly. Pulling back slightly I pushed the top part of her coveralls off and watched her as I let my hand drift down to her stomach. I smiled as I passed my hand over a small but noticeable bump on the way down and the reason behind her baggy clothes suddenly became clear.

"How far?" I asked in wonder as I pushed her t-shirt up and placed my hand back over the bump rubbing the hardened skin softly.

"Four months." I looked at her surprised and she gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and pulled her closer with my spare arm as I leant forward to kiss her on the head.

"I know now, that's the main thing." I said smoothing her shirt back over _our _bump.

"Though now that I do know do I have permission to touch you again?" I asked hopefully and she laughed a little.

"I'm sorry it's just… you would've noticed." I shook my head.

"Baby I noticed a lot of things but I never put them all together till that photo. I like your new body and I look forward to everything else to come. These though… I especially like these." I said grinning as I cupped her breasts and she laughed quietly.

"Yeah thought you might, they'll be bigger after the baby." I grinned excited as I palmed them over her shirt but stopped when she pulled away in pain.

"They're sensitive… sorry." She said apologetically but I smiled in understanding.

"We can work something out." I said grinning and she laughed shaking her head.

"Do we know what it is?" I asked and she shook her head.

"That's an old photo, my next appointment is in four weeks we can find out then." She hinted slightly throwing me a nervous glance.

"Do I get to come?" I asked smiling and she nodded.

"I really am sorry." She said quietly as I rubbed her stomach gently.

"It's okay. No more heavy working." I warned and she nodded sighing.

"Starting today." I added with a pointed look and she nodded.

"What do you want me to do then?" She asked.

"Sit here with me and let me take care of you." I coaxed and she hid her smile.

"Okay."

"I'll go tell Vince to finish off your car." I said as I let her go and walked out of the room.

"Hey can you finish Let's car?" I asked Vince and he frowned but nodded.

"Sure… everything okay?"

"Perfect." I said grinning secretively as I walked away.

I shut the door to the office as I walked back in. She sat in the desk chair staring at the small picture in thought. Walking up to her she looked up and smiled slightly as I took it and stuck it to the computer screen. I watched as she smiled slightly before I picked her up carefully mindful of her stomach as I sat down and placed her back in my lap. My hand rested on her stomach again as hers joined mine and she looked at me worriedly.

"So we're okay right?" She asked timidly and I laughed kissing her passionately.

"We're perfect Let." I said grinning as we pulled away.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Before I let you go

_Italics are flash backs. At this point I'm not sure how exactly the story reflects the song but it was meant to, it's in there somewhere I'm sure.. __Enjoy!_

* * *

_If only we could look into our past life  
And see how our love first bloomed  
I should have cherished each moment  
Cause now the love we had is through_

_(The sweet surrender of a broken heart)_  
_So fragile and lost like a child in the dark_  
_(Oh my sweet darling can't you hear my cry)_  
_A kiss in the sky before we say goodbye_

_Before I let you go- __**Bardot**_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I didn't know how long I had stayed sitting in the corner I was currently in. I just knew it had been a long time based on the numbness I felt in my body. I had woken that morning to an empty bed and even emptier house. He'd left a stack of money on the side table along with his cross. The money just made me feel cheap. Like I was some hooker he had rented out the night before, not the girlfriend who had stayed by his side through everything.

My chest was tight and it hurt. It hurt because he had ripped my heart out and walked away like it was nothing. We'd been together for over ten years and he had just thrown it all away when things got too hard. To protect me, had been his words. It was all lies, just an easy out for him.

I had gone through the motions. I had been shocked when I first discovered that he had gone. That feeling soon faded and anger replaced it. Lashing out as I threw the money across the room in a fit of anger. The only thing that satisfied me slightly was hearing the thump of the cross against the wall before it fell. The furious pacing, angry muttering and cursing had followed. The anger had lasted about an hour before I succumbed to tears when it dawned he had really left me. The sobs that had racked my body had been shocking yet somewhat expected.

I loved him with everything I had and all I had to show for it was a stack of bills, a necklace, a lifetime of memories and a broken heart. I spent another good hour crying before I ran out of tears. Then came the numbness, it was still currently in progress.

Fingering the chain in my fingers, I stared blankly at the wall. He had really left. Just upped and left without as much as a word. All I had as a reminder was his cross. My thoughts drifted to the day I had given it to him.

* * *

_I smiled at Dom as he planted a kiss against my bare shoulder. It was his birthday and it was just the two of us in the garage. Leon was off with Vince picking up a car that needed towing, Jesse was picking up a part from Harry and Mia was at the shop. For the first time since we had woken this morning, we were alone._

"_What are you thinking about?" He whispered into my skin. I smiled softly. It was good when it was just the two of us. Our facades weren't needed when it was just us. We were free to be a normal couple. We both had our soft sides that we saved for the times we were alone._

"_Your birthday present." I said lightly. I craned my neck to look at him as his arms wrapped firmly around my waist from behind._

"_I thought I already got it?" He whispered as I felt his grin against my neck. I smiled and shook my head._

"_That was just a bonus." I whispered back._

"_A bonus huh? I rather liked the bonus. Any chance of another?" He asked cheekily as I laughed along with him._

"_It was okay, maybe not enough for a replay." I said smiling playfully._

"_Hey, play nice. So when do I get the real deal?" He asked turning me around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested our heads together._

"_I haven't decided." I spoke looking up into his face._

"_Can I help you decide?" He tried as his hands trailed lower. I grinned grabbing his hands keeping them firmly on my waist._

"_No time." I warned._

"_But it's my birthday.' He tried again as he teeth nipped my earlobe._

"_It is." I mumbled, getting lost in the feeling._

"_I want my present Letty." He breathed out against my ear. As he did I couldn't help but release the small noise of content._

"_Now?" I asked unsurely despite my excitement._

"_Yes, now." Moving myself away from him a bit, I leant over and retrieved the small box I had sitting on the work bench under my rag._

"_You have to promise me something." I said as I kept a tight hold on it. He looked amused as he tried to pull it from my grasp._

"_Mmm?"_

"_Don't laugh." I said quietly. His playfulness faltered and he became serious._

"_I'd never laugh Let." Hearing his response I let the box go letting him have it. He removed his other hand from my waist as he used both hands to open it. I waited nervously; this was a rare thing for us to do. We didn't do gifts, so this was kinda big._

"_Do you like it?" I asked worriedly as he fingered the cross between his fingers._

"_Let it's perfect." He said honestly. I relaxed completely hearing his confession. I watched as he tugged it on and let it hang around his neck. Placing my hands on his chest I stood on tippy toes to reach his lips._

"_Happy birthday papa." I whispered as I pulled away from the soft kiss._

* * *

Squeezing it in my hand tightly, my eyes did the same as another memory surfaced. This one more painful than the last.

* * *

"_I thought you'd know me better than that Let." He spoke annoyed._

"_I just know what I saw." I muttered angrily._

"_You saw nothing, at least not on my part. I didn't do anything with her, you saw that. You saw me push her away and walk. Why are you making a big deal over this?" He demanded. I stayed silent. Why was I making a huge deal out of this? He was right he had walked away. He hadn't even known I saw it until I mentioned it just hours ago._

"_I guess it just made me think." I said finally, the will to fight dying in me as I said the words softly._

"_Think of what Let? You know I would never cheat on you." His honesty was relaxing but a nagging feeling wouldn't go away._

"_I know…"_

"_Why do I feel like a 'but' is coming?" He asked sighing._

"_Why are you with me? You could have any girl and yet you chose me." I asked suddenly. I didn't even know where the question came from. Maybe it had just been silently hanging over my head._

"_Are you seriously asking me that?" He asked shocked. I said nothing, just waited for his reply._

"_Let you should know why. I want someone who can hold their own. Who isn't afraid to get down and dirty. Who isn't afraid to say what they think. Someone who I can protect but is still able to look after themself. Someone I can be myself with." He finished softly._

"_Let there isn't anyone else that could meet that. You fit perfectly, you're all I want." He said softly touching my face._

"_And if the day came when I wasn't that or you didn't want me anymore. What then?" I asked seriously. _

"_That day would never come." He said firmly._

"_Humour me." I spoke and he sighed._

"_Humour you…okay. In case it does, I'd… I'd hand the cross over." I frowned slightly as his hands moved to stroke my face._

"_You know what I think of when I think of my cross?" He asked softly._

"_What?" I whispered back._

"_I think of it as the key to your heart, that's how much it means to me Let." He whispered._

"_So if the day came where I had to leave you, for whatever reason, I would give it back to you. I'd give it back to you so you could move on."_

* * *

'_How had it come to this?'_ I thought numbly.

So much had changed since those memories. Somewhere along the way we had taken a wrong turn and ruined everything. Now he just expected me to pick up the pieces and move on.

'_How was I meant to do that?_' I thought as I looked around the darkened room. I wasn't sure where to start, where to go without Dom as a guide. My only thought was maybe back to the states, back to Mia. Could I do that though? Could I go back and be reminded of all the good times we had shared there?

Sighing I stood and collected the money that I could, seeing that it had scattered as fair way. Placing it in my bag, along with what little belongings I had, I sagged in defeat. The cross was firmly in my hand and I took the time to carefully slip it over my head. It felt heavy and foreign. It didn't belong with me. I took one last unsure look around before I walked out the door wondering if I was doing the right thing.

* * *

_Sorry it's really just a rambling of sorts I guess._

_R&R anyway and let me know your thoughts._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Memories

_AN: Before it gets pointed out I know Letty is coming back in the sixth movie but this song just inspired me for a fic. Enjoy._

_I found a picture of you today_

_I almost threw away_

_It brought back things I hadn't thought of in a while_

_Staring at the look on your face_

_Took me back to that place_

_That my mind would take me every time you'd smile_

_In love sometimes it seems nothing ever could go wrong_

_In love__  
_

_You don't realize you're living in a fantasy_

_Until it's too late_

_You don't come crashing down into reality_

_Until she's gone_

_And all you've got left is the memories._

_Memories- **Ne-Yo**_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sighed as I stared into what I deemed as the junk room at Mia and Brian's. Mia had demanded Brian and I start clearing it out so we could get it ready for the nursery and it had to be done today. I rubbed the back of my neck looking at the boxes that littered the room. It was clear just by looking at the piles this was going to take longer than a day, but I knew Mia would hit the roof if it wasn't done by tonight.

"It's seven- thirty on a Saturday morning. I shouldn't be awake." Brian mumbled as he joined me at the door.

"Tell your wife that."

"Tell your sister that." I bit back smiling at him.

"Man pregnancy has made her go crazy." He whispered looking around making sure Mia wasn't anywhere in sight.

"You were the one that knocked her up, deal with it O'Conner." I laughed quietly as he threw a glare at me before moving into the room. I followed in behind him and started sifting through boxes.

* * *

"What is all this shit?" I swore as I pulled out bits and pieces of everything. We had been at it for an hour already and we were ready to tell Mia to shift this stuff herself.

"I have no fucking idea." Brian muttered angrily as he struggled with what looked like tangled lights of some kind.

"Why did this have to be done now?" I muttered and Brian only grunted in response.

"Because I'm due in twelve weeks and nothing has been started yet for nursery." Mia spoke as she entered the room.

"There's still plenty of time." I reasoned but the look she sent me told me I was fighting a losing battle.

"It's getting done today." She ground out and I sighed as she left the room.

"Don't piss her off. Trust me it's not worth the fight." Brian sighed as he gave up with the lights. I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked around the room and tilted my head as I spotted a small yellow box. Curiously I walked over to the box and took the lid off as I looked inside. My insides froze as I realised what it contained. Reaching in I gently lifted out the picture frame and stared painfully down at the picture it held.

"Hey you can give me a hand for a minute?" I heard Brian ask but I ignored him as I brushed my thumb over the woman's face in the photo. I felt my eyes water a little but I blinked it away and turned to Brian as he called my name loudly.

"What?" I asked quietly sniffing as I turned to look at him. He frowned and stared back at me.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked me as he looked to the box. His eyes caught the photo and his eyes softened. He gave me a small smile as he came and stood next to me.

"I forgot Mia had that in here." He spoke as he took the photo, I watched as he smiled sadly before handing it back to me as he looked into the box.

"How did you get this?" I whispered as I kept my eyes trained on the photo.

"We managed to bring it all the way from the states. There are other photos in the box and a few of Letty's things as well I think. Mia wouldn't part with them and I didn't want to leave them behind either." He admitted and I closed my eyes as I held her picture a little tighter.

"I thought they were gone forever." I whispered as I turned back to the box wondering what else Mia had managed to salvage of Letty's.

"We were supposed to give them to you but then you met Elena. Mia didn't want to show you them because I think she was hoping you would move on."

"I can't ever move on Brian. She was everything to me." I said as I stared at the picture once more. I remembered that day like it was only yesterday and every part of me wishes it was. We were so young and carefree back then, Letty and I were happy. We were together again and we had no plans of being apart again. How naïve we had been.

"I haven't wanted to ask Mia but when was it taken?" Brian asked quietly.

"It was our first family barbeque after I got released from prison, before the heists and the racing. Everything was good back then." I spoke and he nodded.

"Do you miss her?" He asked quietly and I nodded immediately.

"When I was with Elena it was easy to forget about her, about everything. Then I realised I didn't want that happening, I wanted to remember Let. I needed to remember her, I owe Letty that. She was my world and I realised I was only with Elena because it numbed the pain."

"You can't blame yourself." He spoke and I shook my head.

"But I do, every day. If I hadn't of left her she'd still be here with me. I fucked up and I'll never get a second chance to make things right." I said sadly as I was overcome with emotions that I had locked up for too long.

"She'd understand. She'd want to see you happy." He tried but I shook my head again as I picked up her dog tags.

"For me there's no happiness without her."

"I get it." He said after a long pause and I nodded.

"Take the box Dom, it was always meant for you." A soft voice came from the door. I turned my head sideways and caught sight of Mia at the door.

"Can this wait?" I asked, my voice thick with pent up emotion as I gestured to the room. She nodded and I picked up the box and moved towards the door. I dropped a kiss to Mia's cheek as I passed and gave her a small smile before leaving. Once I safely in the car I turned on the ignition and cast another look at the yellow box on the passenger's seat.

* * *

"_I'm glad you're home papa." A soft voice floated through the silent room. I brushed back her hair and placed a kiss on her head as she nestled more tightly into my side. Pulling her even closer I made sure she wasn't going to move before I settled once more. It was in the early hours of the morning and we had finally satisfied our hunger for one another. It had been a long two years and I was glad to be back home with my family and the woman I loved._

"_I missed you Letty. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of been here waiting for me." I confessed quietly. I hummed quietly as I felt her lips on my neck._

"_You'll never have to find out. I'll always be here."_

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Bust your windows

_AN: Okay so this is just based on an idea that the song gave me and not the lyrics of the song itself. I've always pictured Letty doing something like this to Dom, after all she is a bad ass. As for Dom I feel like he'd always have a spot when it comes to Letty._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_I bust the windows out your car  
But it don't compare to my broken heart  
You could never feel how I felt that day  
Until that happens baby you don't know pain  
Yea, I did it, you should know it  
I ain't sorry, you deserved it  
After what you did you deserved it  
I ain't sorry, no  
You broke my heart, so I broke your car  
You caused me pain, so I did the same  
Even though what you did to me was much worse  
I had to do something to make you hurt, yea  
Oh, but why am I still crying  
Why am I the one whose still crying  
Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby  
You really, you really hurt me babe_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_Bust your windows- __**Jazmine Sullivan**_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I stared at Dom's back as he flirted with other women at the party. It was sad to say this was a regular occurrence but this time he was pushing it to an all new level. We had been dancing around each other for months but only last weekend had we actually acted on it. The weekend had been great, I don't think we surfaced the entire two days. We called it official and everyone was okay with that. It was kind of expected.

Then our first fight kicked in. We'd had a blazing row over something I couldn't even remember now, but that was beside the point. Neither of us was speaking to each other so working together had been tense. Everyone was tip toeing around us and it drove us both mad. I expected it to be somewhat acknowledged as the week drew to a close but he continued to say nothing. He'd simply pretended I wasn't there or when he did need to speak to me it was only about work.

Scoffing at the way he and the blonde were currently rubbing up against one another, I turned on my heel and left the room. Grabbing two six packs as I left heading upstairs for the night to sulk in solitude and drink myself stupid.

'_Not like anyone would notice I was gone.'_ I thought sourly.

It didn't take as long as I thought it was going to before I started to get tipsy. I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea but I found myself walking around the house looking for Dom. To my pleasure I found him out the back but it was short lived as I watched as he and the leggy blonde seemed to be locked in a kiss. His back was to me, so I couldn't actually see anything but the way it looked left very little doubt in my mind. Feeling completely shattered and sober I let out a gasp. He turned around fast spotting me in an instant as I started backing away.

"Letty wait, it isn't what it looks like. Letty!" He called out as I turned on my heel and ran back upstairs. Slamming the door to my room behind me, I put the lock in place and leant against the door heavily. I could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and knew he had followed me.

"Letty open up." He called as he tried the door.

"_Dom what's going on?"_ I heard Vince's voice over Dom's loud pounding on the door. I moved stepped away from the door, only slightly, as I continued to listen.

"_Letty just saw Mandy kiss me now she won't come out."_ He spoke in a panic to Vince.

"_Damn it Dom."_

"_Hey I pushed her away immediately, I didn't do anything."_ He growled out.

"Let, come on baby please. You must have seen me push her away, you know I didn't do anything." He said softly. The alcohol in my system wouldn't let me see reason so I stayed quiet and chose to instead pick up another bottle of beer. I blocked out Dom's pounding by flipping on my stereo and cranking it up loud.

I drowned out the faint pounding on the door as I continued to drink my troubles away. I knew I was probably going to pay for it tomorrow but hell I was sixteen. As far as I was concerned I could get away with being a drama queen for the night.

* * *

Before I knew it was two in the morning and I had spent the night and early hours of the morning brewing in my anger. Knowing the party would be long over I decided to take a walk. I was near completely trashed and in the back of my mind I knew I should have stayed put. I managed to somehow make it down the stairs and out the door in one piece, not without tripping and stumbling a bit though. Once out the door I let out a giggle wondering what the hell I was going to do. Bottles and rubbish littered the front lawn but I couldn't care less as I stumbled my way down the steps.

I started down the sidewalk concentrating about putting one foot in front of the other when something more interesting caught my eye. I smirked drunkenly as I saw Dom's car sitting parked next to me. The anger I held towards him over the bitch he had kissed and our stupid fight bubbled over.

The fog in my mind somewhat cleared as I circled the car like a predator. I trailed my hand across the side as I thought about what I wanted to do. I made sure to really drag y fingers knowing it would leave marks on the car and it would drive Dom mad. His car was his baby.

Stopping at the front of the car I stood leaning forward on the car just staring at it. A million thoughts went through my head, more than my brain could handle in its hazy state but one idea seemed perfect. Walking back towards the house, I walked around to the shed as I started looking for my choice of weapon. The first thing that caught my eye was a crow bar. Feeling satisfied I picked it up and stalked back towards the king's baby. Having a love and passion for cars I hated to do this. If I was thinking clearly I knew I wouldn't have resorted to anything this extreme but with alcohol in my system I didn't give a fuck.

The first hit of the crow bar against the hood of the car gave me an adrenalin rush which led to a second hit, then a third and fourth. Before I knew it I was laying into the car with every bit of strength I had. I vaguely registered the car alarm go off, followed by the sound of glass smashing as I hit the windscreen.

I heard a slam from inside the house, followed by cursing and shouting that got louder as I guessed they moved through the house.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" I heard Vince yell as he flew out of the house. I barely paused as I continued.

"FUCK!" I heard Dom curse as he stormed out of the house followed closely by the rest the family. The street lamps in the street were further down the street so all they could see was my silhouette going ape shit on Dom's car.

"What the fuck dude seriously? Get the fuck away from my fucking car." Dom fumed as I used the end of the crowbar to leave a rather large scratch down the side of his car.

Before I knew it I was slammed into the side of the car by Dom. I resisted at first, fighting back against him. He was stronger though and severely pissed off so he threw me against the car and had me pinned there. The way his body froze against mine I took it mean he realised who I was.

"Letty?" Dom asked stunned, making Vince and Leon stop yelling as they stopped beside us. I said nothing except start to laugh. My laugh sounded warped even to my own ears, I doubted I would even be able to form a sentence with all the alcohol I had consumed through the night.

"She's drunk." Vince spat out.

"She's fucking trashed." Leon corrected angrily.

"What the fuck Letty? What the fuck were you thinking?" Dom yelled as he pushed off me and stood back a bit. I kind of sunk to the floor no longer being able to stand as I laughed.

"You're not going to get a fucking answer out of her like this." Jesse spoke as he and Mia came to stand in front of me with a flashlight. I squinted against the light as I heard Dom sigh angrily no doubt surveying the damage I had done.

"You know why she's done this." Mia muttered as she bent down in front of me. Dom let out a string of curse words as he, Jesse and Vince moved around the car. My laughter had dulled down to almost nothing now as I started to get sleepy.

"Dude there's blood all over the car." Vince said as Dom swore at me again.

"Yeah she's cut herself pretty badly by the look of things." Leon muttered back as he and Mia checked me over. I felt the crowbar being yanked out of my grip as it clattered to the floor.

"There's a lot of blood I can't see anything." Mia muttered.

"Jesse we need some towels man and hurry, she ain't looking too good." Leon spoke as he shook me slightly.

"Fuck Letty." Dom swore again angrily.

I felt my eyes closing and the voice around me started to fade as I surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

"_How is she?"_

"_Asleep still. We should have taken her to the hospital."_

"_Mia said she'd be okay, apart from the major hangover… You're too calm though."_

"_I'm pissed off about my car but I'm more worried about her right now."_

"_Yeah um it's probably better you don't look at it in daylight."_

"_Great."_

"_Vince has got to get the tow truck, we're gunna take it to the garage and start fixing it."_

"_Thanks Leon."_

There was a large pause but I heard someone shuffling around the room. The noises all echoed through my head and it made it hurt even more.

"_What?"_

"_As much as I know you want to kill her, go easy on her to start with."_

"_I'll deal with Letty, just go fix my car."_

I groaned as I heard the door close loudly, the noise vibrating again through my skull. I felt like I had been hit by a truck before it reversed back over me a couple of times. I couldn't even open my eyes to see who was in the room with me, though there was little doubt it was Dom. Whoever it was sounded pissed so I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up. I struggled to remember the night before, all I could remember was seeing Dom kiss barbie and then I started drinking. Anything after that was a blur.

"How do you feel?" Dom's voice cut through the silence and I groaned again.

"Shhh." I whined.

"I'd give you some pain killers but after all the alcohol you had and everything that happened last night I don't think you should mix the two and I don't feel like being sympathetic." I winced as I heard his hardened tone. I tried to recall anything about last night but I came up blank.

"What did I do?" I mumbled as I managed to open my eyes a little. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed. It was only then I noticed that I was in his room and not my own.

"You don't remember?"

"No." I whispered.

"My car does." He muttered angrily and I frowned trying hard to recall anything. Bitsd and pieces came to me and I groaned as put two and two together. I had smashed Dom's car.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Letty." He yelled and I whimpered holding my head.

"Please don't shout. I know I deserve it and I know you must be furious with me but please don't yell." I begged. He sighed tiredly as he stood and sat next to me on the bed.

"You're right I am furious with you. I can't believe you lashed out like that." He muttered.

"I was angry, I know that's no excuse but I am sorry. I'll fix it, I'll work to pay it off." I mumbled feeling like shit for a new reason.

"I know you were angry but you were the one who wouldn't let me explain. As for paying for it, you're right you will be. Not with money, I don't give a shit about that, but you'll be paying for this for a long time." He spoke and I nodded taking my punishment.

"Okay."

Silence washed over us again and I silently worried about was going through his head. I didn't speak, I was too afraid to. Instead I chose to lie perfectly still as I tried to rid the pounding in my head and the sick feeling in my stomach.

"You could have died last night if we hadn't of heard the smash. You would have kept on going and none of us would have known till this morning. By then it would have already been too late." He ground out angrily. I felt the tension in his body and I frowned following his words.

"I don't understand." I mumbled.

"You cut yourself up pretty badly. You had glass embedded in your skin, you almost got a vein Letty. How could you be so stupid?" He asked quietly. I gulped taking the chance to look up at him. He was looking straight down at me and I lowered my eyes immediately as I saw the hurt etched in his face.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I apologised again. He sighed and my stomach gave a lurch as he shifted on the bed. I jerked away from the bed quickly intending to make a mad dash to the bathroom but I was pulled backwards as a bucket was placed in front of me. I emptied my stomach contents out and I gagged as the alcohol burned my throat coming back up. Dom held my hair back with one hand as the other rubbed my back gently.

Finished for the moment I rested quietly for a moment as he shifted before he was back handing me a glass of water. I took it shakily as he helped me lift it to my lips. Taking a small sip I washed my mouth out a couple of times before taking a small sip to swallow. He took the glass away before he moved the bucket to the floor, handing me a wet cloth so I could wipe my mouth. I rested where I was for a moment, my head pounding heavily now that I was sitting up.

"Stupid girl." He whispered quietly to me as he pulled me back down into bed. I didn't resist, I felt too much like shit too.

"You don't have to be here, I don't deserve to be looked after." I mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Believe me I know, but right now this is where I want to be. You gave me the biggest scare this morning Letty. Seeing all that blood scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't, that was the problem." He said wearily.

"I guess there's a lot of damage?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah you could say that."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"Letty just shut up. I know you're sorry, but trust me when I say you will be making up for this."

"I know." I sighed tiredly.

"I didn't kiss Mandy." I stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

"I know." I admitted quietly.

"And I also have to apologise for our fight. That was partly my fault."

"Yeah… I'm sorry too."

"We can move on from that don't you agree?" I nodded slightly.

"Good, because I fucking missed you. When I slammed you against the car last night and realised it was you I was terrified. Then when I saw the blood I thought I had hurt you, I thought I was going to lose you. I don't ever what to feel like that again. I realised then that the car was nothing compared to losing you."

"I missed you too." I admitted. My admission had his arms tightening around me. I groaned in pain and he immediately let me go.

"Sorry, that's my fault. I bruised your back when I slammed you into the car." He said stiffly. I figured by the tone of his voice he was unhappy about hurting me.

"It's not your fault." I said quietly as I looked up at him.

"Let's just put this behind us okay? Right now I just want to lay here and look after you. We'll talk about how you're going to make this up to me later. I have a few ideas" He smirked somewhat tiredly.

"Okay" I agreed giving him a weak smile. He sighed and ran a hand over my head.

"Even though you trashed my car and nearly killed yourself in the process, I still love your stupid arse." He spoke seriously as I looked up at him surprised with his confession.

"Don't look so surprised. I know we've only just started dating but I know how I feel, I love you." He spoke slightly amused.

"I…I love you too." I whispered.

"Glad to hear. Now come here and let's just sleep the day away together. We'll deal with reality later." He joked as I snuggled into him. He was mindful this time about my bruises and I was careful about my bandaged arms. Closing my eyes as I lay my head on Dom's chest and let his heart beat lull me back to sleep

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. For the love of a daughter

_This one is rated M for swearing, violence and the like. Read at own risk!_

* * *

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you push me out of your world?_  
_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_  
_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
_So young when the pain had begun_  
_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_For the love of a daughter- __**Demi Lovato**_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I sat with my back against the door of my room. In here I was safe, away from the war that was raging downstairs between my mother and my father. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would storm out and leave once and for all. It hurt to think that she was leaving and had no intentions to take me along with her. She didn't want me; instead she was leaving me alone with the bastard that had been the reason for all the pain in our lives.

I closed my eyes as I leant my head against my knees as I heard the shattering of glass before the screen door slammed shut. Another shattering noise echoed through the house as I heard the cab door slam shut before it took off forever. A lone tear trailed down my cheek as I realise how much of a coward my mother was. More crashes could be heard downstairs and I counted silently in my head, knowing it wouldn't be long before he would be up here laying into me, blaming me for her leaving. I had heard it over and over again for as long as I could remember that everything had been my fault. They had been happy before I came along. I'd been the reason my father had turned to alcohol and why my mother had become a punching bag.

Some days I believed the lies, days like these. Then there were the other days where I knew they were just that, lies. I wasn't to blame, they needed to blame themselves for what our family had become.

I heard his footsteps in the kitchen as he opened the fridge. I heard the clinking of glass and I knew he was reaching for another bottle as I stood knowing what was about to come once he started up the stairs. Sure enough a couple of minutes later the bottom step creaked and I moved right away from the door as his footsteps quickened. I could hear his cursing and slurring as he rushed up the stairs. It took just a few more second before my door was thrown open and I was faced with the man I had the pleasure of sharing DNA with.

"She's fucking gone. It's all your fault. You're the reason she's gone, couldn't deal with your attitude and lack of respect." He spat at me as he walked closer. I didn't move, I knew from experience that if I started to back away I would be worse off.

"Got nothing to say for once huh? Stupid bitch should have gotten rid of you. Can't do anything right." He yelled as he backhanded me and I fell to the floor but I didn't make a sound. He liked that too much so I had learned not to make a sound.

"Get up you slut." I did as I was told, I kept my movements tense and slow. It took only a second before I was on the floor again, another backhand across my cheek.

It took another ten minutes before he left my room, stumbling and slamming my door behind him. I stayed on the floor for another couple of seconds until I heard his weight on the staircase, only then did I pull myself up to a standing position.

Grabbing my backpack I kept packed and hidden away for nights like these I slung it over my shoulder. I flicked the light off and made my way to the window. Opening it as quietly as I could climbing stiffly out of it, aware that my body was burning from the blows.

I made my way silently down the road and let myself into the house four doors up. I saw the glow of the TV in the other room, heard the voices in the kitchen and the squeak of chairs sliding back on the floor.

Walking slowly into the lounge I was glad when it was empty. Cautiously I made my way to the kitchen door and waited there silently. Mr T was the first to look up smiling at something Mia had said. When he met my gaze his smile vanished and anger replaced it instead. He was up and out of his chair before anyone else had a chance to ask what was wrong. He turned my face upwards and gently touched my cheek as I flinched. I refused to meet his eyes, I didn't want to see the anger and pity I knew would be there.

"Where is he?" He ground out.

"Home." I whispered back.

"Where's your mum."

"She left." I said finally meeting his eyes. They were burning with built up anger, something I was used to seeing in other's eyes but for once his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Daddy what's going on?" Mia asked from behind Mr T.

"Go upstairs, have a shower and try and get some sleep. I'll go deal with it." He said ignoring Mia's question.

"Don't… please. He's still my father." I whispered. His eyes softened as he pulled me in for a hug. Ignored the pain in my body as he squeezed me tightly.

"Dom, can you get an ice pack then take Letty upstairs and stay with her." Dom didn't argue and neither did I as I stepped backwards, back into the dark lounge room so Mia didn't see my face. It was really useless but I couldn't deal with it tonight.

"Why do you put up with it Let?" Dom asked softly from behind me as he gently led me upstairs.

"He's my dad. I don't have anywhere else to go." I whispered.

"You have here, if only you'd let dad do something about it."

"If he just stopped drinking everything would be fine." I spoke softly as I was led into Dom's room. I sat down on his bed and let my bag slip off my shoulder.

"We both know that's a lie."

"I love him." Even as I said the words I knew they were empty.

"We both know that's a lie too. You don't put your hands on people you love." He spoke as he held an ice pack to my cheek. I said nothing knowing he was right once again. We went through this at least once a week but I wasn't ready to quit fighting just yet. I still held a tiny bit of hope that something would happen to make him realise his mistakes.

* * *

_Another no plot fic._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
